The Good Guy's Sister chapter 3, All Goes Wrong
by SherylRay
Summary: Tonight Dakota WILL kill her Dad like Chucky wants her to. This time it's over...But not for long as all goes confusingly wrong and incorrect with a new disturbing story and bad fate for Kevin.


Kevin, himself was rather confused. Dakota was terrified of Chucky; he remembered the night she ran out of the cinema. But this time it was all different, he agreed to let her come to watch the same movie again at the cinema. It was unbelievable, like as if she never really scared of Chucky at all!

"I _want _to see that Chucky movie. I _must _see it again."

Kevin's mother was concerned and came along with her son and Dakota. Surprisingly it all went extremely well. The movie ended and all Dakota could possibly talk about was the disturbing killing scenes.

"_Remember when Chucky suffocated that man in the car?_"

Kevin was a little frightened of that scene, but never mentioned a word about it. His hugest concern right now was for his friend, Dakota. He was also expecting his mother to refuse letting the both of them watch that movie again.

Dakota was introduced to _another_ horror film in the other room, it was a good thing, but Kevin needed to discuss of it to his mother. She sighed happily in the kitchen, washing the dishes.

"Mom," Kevin said coming through.

Kevin's Mom was still washing the dishes.

"Mother, I need to ask you something."

She turned to him with a clean dish in her hand, smiling softly.

"Yes, Kevin?"

"It's about Dakota. Something weird is going on and I'm worried about her. She instantly wants to watch horrors all of the sudden. I remember yesterday she was terrified of Chucky but now it's like as if she's been watching horror films all her life. I was also surprised that you allowed me to watch that movie again with _her."_

His mother looked down for a moment, "Well…Since she's had such a hard time, I thought it would have been best to give her and you what makes you both happy. I was also surprised that she wanted to see that Chucky movie again but she done very well, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Kevin smiled slightly, "She's safe with us. She's okay."

Meanwhile Dakota was in Kevin's bedroom watching _hellraiser_, _Nightmare on Elm Street_ and plenty of others, including the first Child's Play film.

"_It's a good collection of ideas you will receive just by seeing these, kid._" Chucky's voice told Dakota in her head. _"I'm here for you, only I can protect you. You listen to me only. Don't listen to the others."_

"I don't trust you, Chucky."

"_Things will be better then you think. You'll see. I'm gonna look after you. who's the real 'Good Guy' around here helping you out because of what that asshole done to you? Me._"

Dakota smiled at the end of watching the last of the horror movie and she grabbed one of Kevin's old school books, drawing _things._

Kevin was coming up stairs. Quickly Dakota shoved the book under a small box on the shelf.

"Dakota, are you okay?"

"Better then ever, Kevin. I'm with my best friend." She pats his shoulder with a funny grin. Kevin packed all the horror DVDs, looking up at his friend from time to time. She was satisfied and so it was ready for the both of them to get ready for bed.

Kevin's mother kindly offered everything Dakota needed to sleep over with, one of her nightdresses, a spare toothbrush and a mattress, with bed sheets.

Kevin was the kind who usually gone to bed quite early, at 9 o'clock he gone into the bathroom to brush his teeth and to change his clothing as soon as he gone out Dakota stood right in front of him with a freaky smile.

Kevin smirked, "Dakota?"

"_This is god…_" she said and in her hand was a collection of knifes between her knuckles, she raised the up towards Kevin.

"Dakota," he said angrily, "Dakota don't do that! Freddy Krueger scares the hell out of me!" Kevin walked away from her towards the bedroom.

"Sorry," Dakota said putting knifes down, "But as I've been watching these horrors, I've been amazed with the ideas. They are fascinating and some may deserve that sort of stuff."

Kevin widened his eyes and turned to her. "What do you mean, '_Some may deserve that sort of stuff_'?"

"Don't worry about it, Kevin. I was only teasing." She smiles, placing them on a table beside her and gone past him into the bedroom. Kevin shut the lights off and gets into bed as well as Dakota.

"Good Night, Kevin. Sleep tight."

In the darkness, Dakota waited. She could just about see in the darkness all of Kevin's old toys and boxes, Kevin didn't move into this house too long ago. He wasn't much of a reader either, although he liked horror there were stacks of all kinds of books on the shelves, many done by _Steven King _and _Clive Barker_.

Dakota couldn't sleep. Too much has happened in her life and it has spoilt everything. She always wondered what her mother was like, was she nice or cruel just like her father? Her father… The topic of him came back into her head and _It_ kept telling her that it was time.

"_Are you ready?_"

She sat up in bed throwing the covers off her, Kevin mumbled and turned but never woke up. So Dakota quietly got up and sneaked out of the room down stairs.

"_Go into the kitchen and turn the light on._" The voice in her head ordered, so she done as she was told. Carefully she began to look through draws, filled with all kinds of stuff, Rowling pins, towels, bags, forks and at last she found it…the kitchen knife. One last thing was needed and that was the worst of things to steal, Dakota gone through Kevin's Mom's coat and stolen a lot of money from it, stuffing it into her own pockets.

There was a bang up stairs.

"Dakota, where's is she?"

"_Run kid; get out of the damn house!_"

"Dakota, where in the world are you?" the sound of footsteps got louder from up stairs. It was time to escape but Dakota was too frightened to move.

"_God damn it Dakota! Get out of there! Get out of there, now! Move it!"_

Dakota ran to the door swiftly and as quietly as she could so she couldn't get caught and finally she managed to escape. She was on her way, running through the rain hearing the angry Chucky voice in her head. She stopped at the bus stop.

"_Stupid kid, you mess this up I will haunt you your whole fucking life, you got that? I'm trying to help you out and you're just running around as if this is a game. Wake up! You're revenging on that son of a bitch, remember?" _

"But once he's dead, are you gonna leave me alone?" Dakota asked, her voice shaking.

"_You're forgetting again. We're friends till the end, if it wasn't for me, you would of never got this far. It's ME who looking after you."_

"You're right," Dakota sighed, "I'm sorry."

The bus came by and she got on it without another word.

Meanwhile back at Kevin's home, Kevin was running around, frightened for Dakota.

What if her father has her, he thought, what if she's hurt, what if somebody kidnapped her? He didn't know what was going on. He woke his Mom up and she too was feeling exactly the same, running around the house screaming the same name, over and over.

"Dakota, please come out, this isn't funny!"

He ran back into his bedroom, stupidly he fell down, hitting his head hard, a little book fell off the shelf and hit his head, he was about to throw it until he noticed a piece of paper sticking out of it saying "Dakota" in Dakota's writing.

Carefully he opened the book, reading and glancing at the images inside. They were not pleasant at all.

"_There are many ideas of how you could kill Daddy, Dakota. I'm gonna give you a load of ideas tonight. Just get out of this dump and we'll plan it together. He will die! He will regret everything he has done to you. Just come with me!" _

He looked up at the image of the badly drawn scribble of a man with knifes plunged into his chest and head.

"_Forget Kevin, he doesn't give a shit._"

"I do give a shit!" Kevin yelled, slamming the book on the ground, "What the hell is going on?!"

Kevin's mother rushed into Kevin's bedroom, with a shocked face, looking around.

"Did you find her? What's with that, language Kevin? Why do you look so sad?"

The both of them looked down at the book.

Dakota sneaked in though her father's house using the key under the mat. All was going well so far just as "Chucky" told her. He was right after all; he should get what he deserves and pay for everything he had done to her. But she was afraid, it was like as if "Chucky" was forcing her into all of this. If she denied she was frightened Chucky would go chasing after her to kill her and she wasn't completely sure if she really wanted to go through all of this.

She climbed up stairs slowly trying her best not to make any of the stairs creek, which seemed very difficult since the house was incredibly old. On top of the stairs there was a table with a plate full of maggots and beetles eating away at the week old rotten food left there.

A mumble came from her father's room, it was her Dad, and she stood back for a moment or two hesitating. She knew killing was bad and what would she do once he's dead? Maybe Chucky will look after her? But what if he's _really _trying to possess her? Surely not, so she continued and gone into the dark room, seeing her father fast asleep.

Dakota now slowly walked to his side, raising the knife in her hand to his chest, time to die. Tears filled her eyes, both frightened and guilty.

"Good bye, Daddy."

Dakota's father's eyes snapped open and he swiftly got up, grabbing the knife in her hand.

"Don't even think about it, bitch!"

Dakota gasped and fell to the ground, crawling away from the raged, abusive father, as he placed the knife on the bed beside him, throwing the covers off himself and turning on the lamp.

"Where have you been? Where was you?!"

He didn't at the time a wire was wrapping around his foot as he got out of bed walking towards Dakota. Through the darkness Dakota saw it at the time and pulled it causing her father to fall, Dakota got up and ran to the knife. Dakota's Dad got back up even more angry then before, roaring, "Dakota!" as she picked the knife up, threw it and let it pierce into her Dad's cheek. He began to loose his balance and he busted his face into lamp and he was getting electrocuted, screaming the same name over and over in pain. His face looked as though it was going to blow up and blood splattered all over in the bedroom, the knife on his cheek tore off his face as he was shaking from being electrocuted. Dakota stood back, frightened, not knowing what to do and watched as her father burnt.

After a while he stopped moving, his eyes bulged with puss and blood, disgustingly. A scream of laughter came from behind Dakota, at first it sounded like Chucky but it was somebody completely different.

"Success kid, you nailed it!"

"W-who are you?" she Dakota stuttered.

"It's me, your uncle Jack."

"I don't have an uncle, he died! What do you want from me?!"

"To get revenge." The man smirked, "Your father killed me sixteen years ago because I had marriage before him. I stole his girl…Oh and you know…We've got a lot in common, I love horror, too. Guess what? I'm your "Chucky" and now it's time to play."

"What do you mean?!"

"Kid," Jack laughed, "I set you up and now I have fooled the bastards above by fooling you into this…" he pointed up by meaning heaven, "Your nightmares become a reality, for you and for everybody! You are being punished for murder!"

Dakota froze, feeling sick inside with pain. Her body became stiff, her face felt as though it was upside down as it was forming into a "smile". Everything to her eyes became bigger and something was terribly wrong, her arms and body had something forming on to them, too. She tried to wrench it off but it oozed back into her flesh, it hurt and burnt her, boiling plastic was moulding itself onto her.

"No!" she screamed, she realised she was a doll, a lot like Chucky but a female version.

Jack glanced down at her shrugging with a smirk and no sign of pity, "Hey, it aint that bad. Oh! But by the way, if you want everything back to normal you've gotta kill your best friend, Kevin."

"You bastard, and what if I don't?!"

"Then everything will remain as it is and you will never be human again. Kill Kevin and I will make you human again."

She looked down giving it some thought; Kevin was her only friend in school. The only one who _really_ cared about her.

"Fine, it's a deal."

Jack once again gives a shark-like grin and everything slowly becomes black.

Kevin's voice echoed into her ears, "_Dakota! Dakota, where are you? Oh please come back, I'm here to help you. You're my only best friend."_

Best Friend.

What are Best Friends?


End file.
